Talk
by CalltheWarden
Summary: At the end of the night, the Drakes and CO. are just as screwed up as they seem. And like everyone out there they don't discuss it/MIld OOCness
1. Chapter 1

There's a lot that we don't talk about in my family. Some of it is common sense, but other things- in any other family what we don't talk about would merit an intervention on a massive scale or having those of us over 21 arrested for criminal neglect, underage everything, forgery and endangering several minors, some of whom aren't related to us at all.

None of us say a word about the fact that bottles of wine and rum will mysteriously disappear after someone at Court mistakes my youngest brother for everyone except himself, and Nick can barely stand upright for days after. We don't ask for a translation of the angry mix of Italian and Spanish that is always directed at Lucy, no matter the time of day, what she's working on or what she is believed to have done, to the point that she's started to carry a pharmacy's worth of painkillers with her everywhere and can throw back eight or more without the aid of water or any liquid. We pretend that Kieran comes across all of his extensive, potentially fatal wounds in mundane fights with Hel-Blar, not with a more vicious group of underground fighters, who are the people he has to trust with his life completely when the sun sets each day. Expensive, and often monogrammed, items appear by themselves in Logan's room. It's presumed that every person has nearly a thousand handkerchiefs, each embroidered with a different set of initials. And then there is my baby sister. She, out of all of them, is the most discreet about her misdemeanors. Yet we still find new identities continuously, with most of them appearing to be older than Sol herself.

She's as brilliant at forgery as our whole family is at ignoring the most unpleasant truths.

* * *

><p>I'm braindead which is why I'm going to say- Friday is my update day.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Every time one of us screws up, we are merely pale imitations of our elders. They are the original ne'er-do-wells. Let me prove it unless, of course, you've heard by brother's rant and believe me to be unstable.

Connor- so calm, so polite, you would think his only flaw was his silence. Yet the CIA, the FBI, M16, and the Mossad are all searching for him. They don't actually know that it's him. They believe that there's a hacker out there named "Hades". Hades has stolen money, accessed highly classified information, and has even changed mission orders. Needless to say, they want him dead or alive. I just want him to stop endangering everyone.

Quinn, Quinn, Quinn- you may actually be the least fucked- up out of all of us. You dabble in underage drinking, breaking girls' hearts, and starting brawls. So, basically, you are acting like an average nineteen year old. You would have done well at college and with life in general, if you had been able to go. Wish I could say the same about your girlfriend.

Nobody would believe it of such a brilliant, pretty, genuinely nice girl. After all why would a girl who has it all- close friends, loving family, talent and a great future- try to commit suicide? A cynic might say Hunter does it to get attention or her way, but I saw the scars on her wrists. Vertical scars can mean one thing only- that she was completely serious about going through with it.

Duncan the Druggie- it has quite a ring to it, doesn't it? It might be because he's the poetic one, or it may be a lingering effect of his change. All I know is that Duncan smokes weed as often as Joan Rivers curses. He claims it inspires him. I'm getting inspired to ship him to Betty Ford, asap.

The only reason Lucy doesn't fear Marcus is because she has no idea what he does. He hides his experiments from everyone, and with good reason. Supposedly he studies how much stress the body can take. The reality- he takes corpses and the near dead, and puts them through hell for "science". He does it to "advance modern medicine to the point that people like Lucy get to enjoy a long life." Yet the ones he treats the worst are those who bear a resemblance to Lucy.

Sebastian and Serena- the ultimate duo. Don't recognize Serena? She's Seb's other personality. She showed up at his eighteenth wearing a poison green dress trimmed with ostrich feathers. When we asked him about it the next night, he had no recollection of it. He probably should've seen a doctor but Seb thought he was a vampire and Serena preferred that we didn't use her full title, the glorious empress of the Atomay Empire. The sad thing was that this isn't even the worst thing to happen in my family. What's mental illness to theft, murder, drug and alcohol addiction, suicide and bringing the world to its knees- all before age 25?


End file.
